


Couldn't Believe His Luck

by That_Geek



Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [7]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, oh no there is only one bed, whatever shall they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: Forced to pull over for the night an awkward situation presents itself to Sarah Jane and Alan.
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816162
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Couldn't Believe His Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Another evening, another fic, another day where I am avoiding my dissertation.

An overnight bag, that was the one thing she was ultra glad for right now. If her highly chaotic life had taught her anything it was to travel with an overnight bag: a night option, a backup day option and a blazer that could transform casual to business casual. 

She shivered as she changed in the small en suite. She caught her reflection, the top was a little too revealing considering she was not alone this particular night but she couldn't do much about that now. She opened the door after washing her face and brushing her teeth. Her neighbour and roomie for the night, Alan Jackson, looked and gave an awkward smile and squeezed past her. She did her best to move but she was fairly certain her chest had brushed against his. She let out a long, deep breath as she looked at the only bed in the room. The biggest challenge of the night.

It hadn’t been that long since she had shared her bed but she had done so through invitation not drastic circumstances. This situation was completely different. She pressed a hand onto the foot of the bed; at least it was comfortable. She felt pretty guilty, they were here because of her and now he was stuck with her.

"Listen, if you need me to I can sleep on the" he paused looking around the room for another soft place but the only other thing in the room was a high back chair and a chest of drawers. 

"It's fine, we are both adults and anyway it's bloody freezing" she shook her head and sat on the right side of the bed. Alan grabbed the extra blankets that had been provided by the landlady. He handed one to Sarah Jane, she looked much colder than he was and then laid the second over the top of the duvet. 

“Do you not want the extra blanket?”

“No, you have it” he reassures her and she wraps it around herself and climbs into the bed. He climbs in after. They lie on their backs and look at the dark ceiling.

“Sorry you’re stuck with me” it had only meant to be a quick check-in, there wasn't meant to be an alien threat but there had been and unfortunately this guest had the rather annoying talent of meddling with the weather so the drive back to Ealing was a nightmare. It had taken almost driving off the road to convince Sarah Jane to pull over for the night.

“It’s no big deal” he shrugs away her concerns. He sniffs and draws the duvet up under his chin. His hands fist up and wills himself to calm down. Yes, he had a crush on the women next to him and yes, he was kind of glad of their situation but he could control himself and not think of any other implications or scenarios that dared creep into his mind’s eye.

Sarah Jane glanced over at Alan. He had turned away and somehow she felt less awkward; she feared he might drift towards her, which wouldn’t be ideal because he was an attractive man and she was less than confident she would push him away immediately and the last thing he needed was an old lady accidentally making a move. She closed her eyes and hoped the night would go on without incident.

Warm. That's the first thing she felt; a very wonderful and comfortable warmth that contrasted with the cold of last night. It was almost enough to convince her to keep her eyes closed but not quite enough. When she opened her eyes the light that filled the room had that quality that outside was covered in snow. She sighed, winter was here. She moved her hands down to pull her blanket closer. 

She gasped. That wasn’t a blanket that was flesh, warm and slightly hairy, Alan’s arm rested over her middle. She let out a shaky breath; this was simultaneously a nightmare and a dream. In bed with an attractive man but he was her friend's father, she’d hate to lose any of Maria’s respect although nothing said the children had to know. Maria was at Chrissie’s and Luke at Clyde’s so maybe she could let herself be.

“Just relax. You don't need to think so hard about everything” Alan’s voice floated into her ear.

“I’m just weighing up the situation and the consequences of staying in it” Alan’s fingers ghosted against her skin. She shuddered.

“I have zero qualms about it. Waking up in a warm bed with a beautiful woman in my arms, my luck is unbelievable” she smiles and strokes his arm.

“I am flattered, you’ve made an old lady very happy” he chuckles in her ear and gently kisses her neck. Sarah Jane rolls over to face him and cuddles into his chest, Alan hums kissing the top of her head and holding her close. Sometimes bad situations turn into lucky ones.


End file.
